Conventional document routing systems may not be optimized for business-to-business transactions. In particular, the systems may not be able to process the volume of documents that may be applied in a business-to-business context. Conventional systems are not only expensive, but the conventional systems also are not sufficiently fast and do not sufficiently scale.